


Un long sommeil

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Crowley fait une sieste, et son alarme est défectueuse, probablement (ou il dort vraiment trop fort)[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #19 "Trente ans plus tard"]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 5





	Un long sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Défi spécial de l'anniversaire du livre Good Omens - proposé entre le 1er et le 10 mai sur le Discord Good Omens. Il est préférable d'avoir écouté l'épisode spécial audio du 1er mai, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait un soir de non-pocalypse, une nuit dans le bus, un jour de chance insolente (merci Agnès) et un diner. Après ça, il y eu des mois à apprivoiser les distances, à tester les limites.  
Ensuite, tout c'était arrêté. Un long silence, un long éloignement, seulement brisé par un coup de fil unique à la suite duquel Crowley s'était endormis dans le but de passer le temps jusqu'au mois de juillet.

Aziraphale se disait parfois qu'il aurait du le laisser le rejoindre, confinement ou pas. Il se maudissait, même, mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, bien qu'au fil du temps, il se demandait si Crowley avait prévu de se réveiller un jour.

Quand le démon ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas se retrouver dans sa chambre. Une douce lumière traversaient les rideaux. C'était probablement le début de l'après-midi et il faisait très chaud. Il était à peu près sûr que Londres n'avait jamais semblé aussi calme - était-ce toujours le lockdown? est-ce qu'on l'avait transporté à la campagne? La deuxième option semblait plus probable. Il entendait des enfants jouer dehors, probablement dans un jardin - il y avait le bruit d'une balançoire toute proche.

"Hmmpf... Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Il détailla la chambre, assez petite mais très confortable. La literie était de grande qualité et fraiche, comme si elle avait été changée récemment. Il constata que plusieurs de ses possessions y avaient été transporté, et la Joconde lui souriait sur le mur opposé aux fenêtres.

"D'accord, j'ai dormi jusqu'au mois d'aout et l'angelot m'a emmené à la campagne pour passer les vacances. Tout à fait logique. Les Eux sont en train de jouer dans le jardin, on doit être à Tadfield, à moins que..."

Saisissant ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce n'étaient pas les Eux, mais des enfants complètements inconnus, bien que vaguement familiers. Des rires d'adultes s'élevaient dessous une pergola, mais les rosiers lianes qui la couvraient dissimulaient les invités.

Il vit malgré tout Aziraphale arriver avec un énorme gâteau - oh, si c'était lui qui l'avait cuisiné, il avait vraiment développé un talent rare - et être accueilli avec des applaudissement et des éclats de rires. Les enfants délaissèrent leurs jeux pour rejoindre les autres invités.

Crowley s'étira et chercha la salle de bain. Elle était au bout du couloir, juste avant... oh, cette fichue statue. Aziraphale n'aurait pas déménagé cette statue uniquement pour les vacances, n'est-ce pas? Il y avait même une couche de poussière par-dessus.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Pas autant que lors de sa sieste d'un siècle, mais suffisamment pour finir de se persuader que, oups, il avait probablement dormis beaucoup plus que trois mois, cette fois-ci. Il décida de les brosser et de les tresser rapidement pour éviter qu'ils ne se coincent partout, puis il se brossa les dents (c'était grandement nécessaire) et revint chercher quelques vêtements dans sa chambre.

Aziraphale avait des invités, il n'allait pas apparaître en robe de nuit, tout de même. D'ailleurs, allait-il le déranger? ces gens-là ne savaient peut-être pas qu'il était là. Mais ce gâteau avait l'air délicieux, et, pour une fois, il avait un peu faim.

Une fois sa tenue très sobre (et très sombre, évidemment) enfilée, il descendit les escaliers qu'il avait déjà repéré. Il rougit en voyant un daguerréotype installé en évidence, les représentant tous les deux. Il ne pensait pas que cette image existait encore, Aziraphale l'avait-elle gardé tout ce temps?

Et puis les livres, des centaines de livres, des milliers... Seul la cuisine et la salle de bain semblaient épargnés. Définitivement pas une maison de vacances, mais leur demeure à tous les deux, sauf qu'il n'avait apparemment pas eu le choix et que l'Ange les avait installé sans attendre son avis. Cela le rendit d'humeur un peu morose. Il rêvait de s'installer avec Aziraphale depuis des siècles, mais il aurait aimé vivre cette installation, au moins.

Il repéra la porte vitrée menant au jardin, juste derrière la cuisine remplie d'ustensiles ultra-moderne, même dans ses propres critères. Une grande table était installée sous la pergola, et une dizaine de personnes s'y pressaient. Des jeunes, des vieux, des enfants et Aziraphale en bout de table, comme un patriarche regardant avec tendresse les membres sa famille réunie.

Crowley voyait d'ici la pointe de tristesse qui rendaient ses yeux plus clair lorsqu'il regardait la chaise vide de l'autre côté de la table.

Rempli de curiosité malsaine, il décida de se faire très discret. C'était une compétence précieuse, typiquement serpentine, et il savait que même Aziraphale ne le remarquerait pas, surtout distrait comme il était à donner à manger à la cuillère une part de gâteau au plus jeune des enfants attablé.

Il se faufila jusqu'à la pergola et s'installa derrière la femme la plus âgée, qui se retourna, comme sous l'impulsion d'un pressentiment. Elle ne le vit pas et fronça les sourcil, en revanche il reconnu aussitôt Anathème, et la réalisation se fit d'un coup dans son esprit.

Tous ces adultes, c'étaient les Eux et leurs compagnes et compagnons. Ce couple plus âgé, c'était Newt et Anathème, évidemment, et les quelques adultes plus jeunes devaient être leurs enfants. Les petits... c'était probablement les enfants et petits enfants des uns et des autres.

Il les regarda tous, très longuement, pour s'imprégner de la réalité, croyant même s'évanouir en reconnaissant dans la belle femme assise près d'Adam. La Nanny en lui du se retenir d'aller prendre Warlock (ou tout autre nom qu'elle se donnait maintenant) dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un (était-ce Brian ou Wensleydale? Ils portaient tous les deux des lunettes, l'âge avançant, et Crowley n'avait jamais été physionomiste) porta un toast à la mémoire de Madame Tracy et Monsieur Shadwell. Il y eu des plaisanteries échangés, des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. On trinqua à d'autres choses: A lui-même ("le pire dormeur de l'histoire de la terre" selon les dire de Pepper), à Aziraphale ("Notre parrain à tous"), à l'Antéchrist, aux Extra-terrestres et même à l'Apocalypse.

Crowley s'éloigna doucement, retourna à l'intérieur et respira un bon coup. Le démon ôta son camouflage et décida de marcher dans le jardin, à la vue de tous. Avec un peu de chance, devant les enfants, Aziraphale se retiendrait de le disputer.

Il ne se retint pas. Les invités s'éclipsèrent assez rapidement, reprenant leurs voitures pour rentrer à Londres, ou à Tadfield (il apprendrait plus tard qu'ils étaient dans les South Downs), se promettant de se revoir pour le trente-et-unième anniversaire de l'Apocalypse raté, l'année prochaine.

Quand la colère fut passée, restaient juste les larmes, et quand celles-ci furent séchées, Crowley retourna se coucher - mais pour quelques heures seulement, et nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de son ange, cette fois-ci.


End file.
